He Said, She Said
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Songfic. Collab. It's a bar, things are supposed to happen. That's totally an innuendo. ShikaTema. GaaMats. KibaIno. NejiTen


**Okay… Here I go, breaking my promise about not writing a story until the competition is over but… I couldn't resist.**

**-This story is going to be sort of different, since Natsumi is here with me…**

**-Okay.**

**Read and Review PS- This is an AU and will probably have OOC.**

**Disclaimer- Natsumi and Amaya don't own Naruto or the song 'He said, She said' by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Oh, and check out our competition! **

_**Amaya-chan**_

_Boy walk in the spot he so fresh and_

_He got what he needs, impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question, chicks like 'Oh'_

The pounding lights were only irritating towards my pounding headache, stupid Tenten, stupid Sakura, stupid Matsuri, stupid Ino, and extra stupid Hinata. **(A/N- This is Temari's POV.) **Why did Ino have the idea to go here and why did everyone insist on dragging me with them? It's not like any of us, except Ino, had a boyfriend. I was stuck sitting on a stool, drinking the worst sake on planet Earth. Every body scattered upon entering and now I was sure that I could sneak out, and that was my plan.

"You going somewhere?" Tenten asked. I flinched and then smiled at her. She looked at me curiously and I pointed to the restrooms and then to distract her I pointed over to Neji, her crush. "Thanks, I didn't know he was here… I'm think I'm going to go get a drink." She said.

"I hate having ninjas as friends." I mumbled walking towards the bathroom now, because Tenten was still casting several glances my way. Then I bumped into Hinata. "Excuse me? Hinata, um, why are you standing in the middle of the walkway?" I asked.

"Because I-I-I…" She faltered horribly and began to look at the floor. I rolled my eyes and passed her. Next Ino found me and pulled me towards the dance floor. Ino smiled sweetly at me.

"Watch my Kiba-kun dance." She commanded and I listened sighing heavily. This was so boring! I rather die then be here. Why wouldn't they let me go home? I spotted Gaara over towards a quieter part and I waved him over, although, he ignored me completely and sent Kankuro over.

"Hey sis, go get Gaara a drink, he's not old enough… And you are." He finished. I smiled sweetly and then shoved him. "Hey! I'm old enough but you have my money!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry, take this." I said tossing my purse at him. He stared at me appalled. I smiled again and pushed him towards the drink counter.

"Great, I'll carry your purse around! Let all the girls look at this! I'm not scared to show my inner girl! Oh crap, I won't be dancing with her tonight…" He mumbled and I went and looked at Kiba.

"Ino, your boyfriend sucks at dancing." I said and she glared sharply at me.

"I hate you, oh, look. At. Him." She exclaimed and I turned. "He is a piece of eye candy. I mean, wow!"

"Ino, yea, he is hot, but take a closer look, we know him." I said mouth agape.

"Holy crap. You are joking." Ino exclaimed.

"Hey! Ino, Temari, who's the guy that you decided to stare at like idiots?" Matsuri said looking over my shoulder. "Holy Shit, Shikamaru?"

_Girl walk in the spot, she stops traffic_

_She got everything you can't pass it_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic, Boys like 'Oh'_

I turned back around and walked towards the bar getting several catcalls, I hated guys… Especially the one that just entered and caught more than one girls' attention. I sat and I drank.

Kankuro sat with me and Gaara glared at everyone. Matsuri bounced up to me and sat. "One of what she's having." She said and then sighed hopelessly. "Gaara won't even look in my direction!"

I smiled at her and then looked at Gaara and then the group of girls that were staring at him star-struck. "Don't worry I'll handle it!" I said getting up and passing Tenten, I leaned down. "Hey, Ms. Alcoholic, keep drinking and nobody, not even Neji will want to kiss you and you're probably already drunk."

Tenten glared at me. "Am not!" She exclaimed pushing the drink away. "I'm going to talk to Neji."

"And I'll pretend you said that you are going to make out with Neji." I translated. Tenten blushed bright red and then ran towards Neji. I stared after her and she turned around and yelled,

"So what if I am?"

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said, she said._

"Gaara, go dance with Matsuri." I said. He glared at me now, "Get over your bad mood and dance with her." I repeated and he uttered a single word,

"Why?"

"Because you love her… I don't know and I don't care go have fun!" I yelled and left him. I went to a part of the party where the chaises sat and I dropped down into one.

"What's up, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked boredly. I rolled my eyes. "You sound wonderful and I'm doing great too. Thanks for asking…" He said trying to make conversation. "I thought maybe we could do something together."

"Really?" I asked getting up slowly. The song changed from a rave song to a song that actually had words, which made conversation impossible.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said, she said._

_He said,_

"Girl you winnin'." He smiled.

_She said,_

"Boy, where you been at?" She smirked.

_Stop talking lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said,_

"You're amazing."

_She said,_

"Then why you waiting?"

_No more deliberatin'_

_Watcha doin' lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He'd do anything to get with her_

_He'd say anything to convince her_

_Money spent, to diamonds send her_

Shikamaru stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He stood looking at me and I smiled at him. He smirk and brushed off his shoulder playing it cool.

_Girl playin' it cool, but she's with it_

_She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everthing he do, she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked, lovin' like 'Oh'_

I stood up and challenged him with my body. I pressed myself up to him and he looked surprised. I smirked and followed that up with putting his hand on my hip and suddenly he was bright red.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said, she said_

"Baby I can see us movin' like that.

"Baby I can see us touchin' like that.

"Baby I can see us kissin' like that."

I sang then bent in towards him to kiss him.

_We don't need no more than he said, she said._

_**Natsumi-chan**_

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you been at?_

_Stop talking, let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

I looked up and saw Gaara standing in front of me. I set my drink down. **(A/N- She's being Matsuri… And she can't type.) **"Yes?" I asked standing up from my seat. I lost footing and fell into Gaara.

He helped me stand upright and then I smiled at him. "You're welcome."

I blushed. "Thank you." I began to walk away.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to dance." He said grabbing my hand before I could walk away. "You were just starting to win."

I turned back around. "Where have you been?" I asked then pulled him to the dance floor.

I heard him try to start a conversation but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "God, you talk way too much." I said before twirling my self around. As I spun I saw Tenten hanging on Neji.

_He said._

"You're amazing, Matsuri." He said and blushed. "I mean at dancing."

_She said._

"Then why you waitin'?" I questioned pressing myself against him. "No more deliberation. Watcha doin'? Let's get to it. Just like that they." I sang to him. He looked at me. "It's the song, dummy." He nodded.

_One night with you, Boy, just one night with you. _

_All the things we could do, everyday I think of _

_Bein' with you, no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we just get together._

Gaara hesitated but I grabbed his hands and placed them around my waist. He blushed as I placed mine around his neck. "Just go along with it." I whispered to him.

He finally got the gist of it and started moving us around in circles. He spun me around. "The way I am acting is just for tonight. Even though I am having the most fun I have ever had." He said.

"Okay but 'Baby I can see us movin' like that. Baby I can see us touchin' like that. Baby I can see us kissin' like that. We don't need no more than he said, she said.'" I sang again.

Gaara looked at me. "Uh, what ya waiting for?" He asked spinning me again. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

**(A/N- She is now Tenten.)**

Neji looked down at me and he said, "Girl you winnin'"

_She said._

"Boy, where you been at?"

Then Neji began to sing. "'Stop talkin', let's get to it. Just like they.'" He leaned down and kissed me. Then he said, "You're amazing, Tenten.

I leaned up to his ear and sang, "'Then why you waiting? No more deliberatin'"

He finished the lyrics, "'Whatcha doin', let's get to it. Just like they. You're gonna like it.'"

"'You're gonna want it.'"

"' You're gonna like it.'"

"'We don't need no more than he said she said.'" We sang the last line together.

**This took an hour to write, Natsumi is slow… Sorry. We were listening to Loathing from 'Wicked' and I now love that song! I love you guys and this is part of the competition-tell us whose part was better, when you review! Please and thank you! We love you guys!**

**Wait… Natsumi was two people!!! That's not fair! Amaya is sad. **

**Bye!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
